One Time Exception
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Austria walks in as Chibitalia is about to sneak a cookie from the kitchen. Fluff warning.


I do not own Hetalia.

I know that I have four other stories that I should be working on right now, but this fluffy plot bunny would not leave me alone. Thus this oneshot was born.

Warnings: Fluffiness! Also, Roddy might be a little OOC here, but I like to believe that even he is no match for Chibitalia's adorableness.

Minor AusHun. Mainly Father Roderich and Child Feliciano. Also, as a note, in this story Roddy still thinks Feli is a girl.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The scent of freshly baked cookies drifted through the grand mansion. The house's master walked in the direction of the kitchen, hoping to catch a glimpse of the woman responsible for that delectable scent wafting through the hallway. His cheeks flushed at the thought of her turning to face him with that sweet smile. If only he could work up the courage to confess how he felt about her.<p>

As he neared the entrance to the kitchen he checked over his appearance. His clothes were neat and pressed as usual. Roderich was well aware of what kind of spell he casted on Elizaveta when he flashed her that smile. The woman who could singlehandedly take down any man in hand-to-hand combat was no match for his charm.

With poise Roderich turned the corner and peeked through the doorway. His eyes widened and he stifled a gasp at the sight before him. Elizaveta was nowhere in sight, probably having left to tend to other matters that required her attention. The cookies were arranged on a circular tray on the marble counter next to the stove. It was not her absence that shocked Austria as much as the fact that her lack of presence allowed a sweet-craving, little thief access to the treats.

Roderich stood silently outside the doorway and watched the child who stood just above three feet reaching on his tiptoes, his short, chubby fingers grabbing, hoping to clamp onto the desired object. The auburn-haired child let out frustrated grunts and huffs with each failed attempt. The young one crossed his arms and pouted for a few seconds. His large, caramel eyes landed upon the wooden chair over to the side.

Austria winced at the screeching as the chair's legs were dragged along the floor tiles. Feliciano had to stop to catch his breath and stretch out his arms. Sneaking treats from the kitchen were much more difficult without his partner in crime by his side.

Were Holy Rome still around all Italy had to do was look up at him with those pleading eyes and the blond-haired nation instantly gave in. Holy Rome was taller and stronger, making these tasks easier with him to help out. Ever since his departure for war Italy had felt alone in the enormous house. Even with Hungary always there to assist when needed, it just was not the same as having a friend his own age.

After two minutes of heavy lifting the chair was positioned directly in front of the cookie tray. Feliciano struggled to climb up into the chair. In his determination to get the cookies, he had forgotten how he always required assistance to sit in those chairs. His torso reached the seat of the chair leaving his legs to wiggle over the edge. Italy tried to pull himself up again, which resulted in him nearly falling backwards. He let out a squeak and held onto the back of the chair, kicking his legs frantically.

Austria, who had been watching in amusement for the past four minutes, felt it was the right moment to intervene before the child injured himself. Feliciano gasped as two strong hands lifted him from the chair and sat him back down on the floor. The Italian nation stared up at the stern, dark-haired man with a slight shudder.

"And just what do you think you're doing, young lady?" Roderich asked with both hands on his hips, certain not to let any of the previous amusement seep into his voice.

"I—um—well—um…uh, it—uh…nothing," Italy finally settled on.

Roderich lifted an eyebrow and Feliciano sunk further into himself. He gave the older nation that large smile that usually won over any opposing force. Thus far Austria had proven himself to be immune to Feliciano's adorable nature, but for the boy with the mindset of a six-year-old, it was his last defense.

"You know you're not supposed to have any sweets before dinner," Roderich scolded. "You'll spoil your appetite."

Feliciano wrinkled his nose at the thought of what would be served for dinner. The cuisine in Roderich's house was not terrible, but it was different from what he was accustomed to. Besides dinner was not scheduled to be served for another two hours and his tiny stomach was already growling.

"Just one cookie?" Feliciano asked. "Please," he added in a sugary sweet voice.

Roderich's heart dropped. He had vowed to raise little Italy with strict rules and here he was fighting to keep from giving in to the boy.

However it had been quite a while since he had seen the child take an initiative in something since Holy Rome left. Usually the boy sat in front of the window, silently watching for any sign of the returning nation. There had been rumors that the possibility of the young empire returning was slim, but Austria was not prepared to relay that information to Italy. He knew how much the news would crush the child, almost as much as it pained him to watch Feliciano waiting for something that would never come. And quite frankly, Roderich had missed Italy's smile.

"I suppose one cookie wouldn't hurt," Austria said with a sigh. He plucked a treat from the tray and handed it to the boy.

Thanks followed by a cheerful, "Ve!" filled Roderich's ears. He watched with a masked smile as Feliciano munched noisily on the cookie. When the snack had been devoured all that remained were a few crumbs on the child's face along with a large smile.

"Now, this is only a one time exception," Roderich said as he patted Italy on the head. "Don't let me catch you sneaking cookies again." He picked up one of the cookies for himself, figuring that Hungary would not mind if only two were snatched from the tray.

Feliciano nodded with that smile still on his face. Roderich could not help but smile as he gently pushed the boy towards the kitchen's exit. Italy skipped down the hallway, which was something Roderich would usually scold him for, but at the moment both were in too cheerful of a mood.

"Oh, and don't tell Miss Elizaveta," Austria called, following in slower strides after the child.

Feliciano ceased skipping to turn and nod at the master of the house. Seeing as how the boy was in agreement, the older nation had little to fear for his reputation. If word got out that he gave into a child's whims, Hungary would never let him hear the end of it.

Once the two had vacated the kitchen a woman with long, brown hair entered with a wide smile. She held the lid to the cookie tray that she had left moments ago to retrieve. Seeing the interactions unfold in front of her between the two boys in her life was too rare of a treat to interrupt with her presence. Elizaveta glanced down at the cookies she left on the counter then back at the doorway where Roderich and Feliciano recently exited.

"You're not as strict as you like to believe, darling," Elizaveta said with a chuckle then placed the lid atop the silver tray.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed that. :D<p>

First L and now Italy. I don't know why I like writing fluffy stories about adorable children and cookies. Well, fluff makes people happy. If you smiled then mission complete! :)

Oh, does anyone know if Hungary's human name is Elizaveta or Elizabeta? I've seen it both ways, but if anyone knows for certain, please let me know.


End file.
